swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaharan Duskpriest
Zaharan Duskpriest Prime Requisites: WIS, DEX Requirements: INT 9, WIS 9, CHA 9 Hit Die: d4 Maximum Level: 12 The Duskpriests are otherwordly Zaharan ecclesiastics who, through some pact with a Dark God, don't fully exist on this plane, drifting farther and farther into the ether as they grow in power and carry more of essence of their evil lords. In the temples of Zahar, they had both duties as temple archers and as priests to the Dark Gods, protecting and serving as they saw fit. In particular, the Duskpriests are known to use their access to both the Divine and the Arcane to imbue their missile attacks with formidable power. Weapons and Armor: '''Duskpriests specialize in slaughter from a distance, able to wield bows, crossbows, and swords and daggers if they wish. They specialize in the two-handed fighting style. They can wear any armor, but cannot use a shield. '''Racial Features: * Ancient Pacts: In elder days, the lords of Zahar ensorcelled the dark powers of the world in pacts of service and obedience. Some creatures still remember these pacts and will aid Zaharans when commanded. All Zaharans gain a +2 bonus to reaction rolls when encountering intelligent chaotic monsters. Intelligent chaotic monsters suffer a -2 penalty to saving throws against any charm spells cast by a Zaharan. * Zaharan Tongues: All Zaharans speak four bonus languages: Ancient Zaharan, Goblin, Orc, and Kylarian. * Inexorable: Zaharans are unflinching in the face of horrors that terrify normal men. The character is immune to all natural and magical fear effects. * Dark Soul: The grim embrace of death holds special perils for Zaharan characters. Whenever a deceased Zaharan rolls on the Tampering With Mortality table, they suffer a penalty on the 1d20 roll of -1 per level of experience. * After the Flesh: Through undeath, the black sorcerers of Zahar can grow stronger. If transformed into intelligent undead, they retain their racial powers and any class abilities. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave -''' +1 cleave per character level. * '1st Level: Phantom shot - In order to be able to eliminate foes hiding through walls or surrounded by dense crowds, the Duskpriests of Zahar learned to "blink" arrows into another plane as they pass through allies so they can hit their intended target. Acts as having 3 ranks of Precise Shooting. ' * '1st Level: Melee-averse -' Finding melee combat distasteful, the Duskpriest suffers from a -2 penalty to attack throws with melee weapons. * '1st Level: Ghostly Visage -' the Duskpriest's phantasmic appearance can make him difficult to spot. The character has the ability to seemingly disappear into woods and underbrush with a proficiency throw of 3+ on 1d20. In dungeons, if the character is motionless and quiet in cover, he can escape detection with a proficiency throw of 14+ on 1d20 * '''2nd Level: Learn and cast Arcane spells. * 2nd Level: Learn and cast Divine spells. * 2nd Level: Sundershot -''' The Duskpriest may use a daily spell slot to charge his ranged attack, dealing 1d6 extra damage per level of spell slot expended. *'3rd Level: Quickening -' +1 on surprise and initiative rolls. *'5th Level: Ethereal -' Growing otherworldly with each passing day, there is a chance of attacks passing clean through the Duskpriest, permanently granting him a +1 to his AC. *'''5th Level: The Duskpriest may conduct magical research as a cleric. *'7th Level: Spectral Magnetism -' the Duskpriest's growing otherworldliness gives him an oddly charismatic aura, increasing the morale and loyalty of his underlings by +1. *'9th Level:' The Duskpriest may construct a fortified church called an Etherkeep, a base of operations where he grows in strength and trains others to become Dusk Priests. Zaharan Duskpriest Level Progression Zaharan Duskpriest Arcane Progression Zaharan Duskpriest Divine Progression Zaharan Duskpriest Saving Throw Progression Divine Spell List 1st Level: Cause Fear*, Command Word, Cure Light Wounds*, Darkness, Detect Danger, Detect Poison, Detect Undead, Faerie Fire, Pass Without Trace, Resist Cold 2nd Level: Augury, Delay Poison, Detect Charm, Find Traps, Enthrall, Hold Person, Obscuring Cloud, Resist Fire, Shimmer, Silence 15' Radius 3rd Level: Bestow Curse*, Cause Blindness*, Cause Disease*, Continual Darkness, Detect Curse*, Glyph of Warding, Locate Object, Speak With Dead, Sphere of Visibility, Striking 4th Level: Clairaudience, Clairvoyance, Cure Serious Wounds*, Dispel Magic, Divination, Nondetection, Poison*, Skinchange, Sticks to Snakes, Tongues* 5th Level: Command Person, Dimension Door, Dispel Evil, Fear, Finger of Death*, Insect Plague, Quest, Scry, Strength of Mind*, True Seeing Zaharan Duskpriest Class Proficiency List (Select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th levels): Acrobatics, Alertness, Ambushing, Alchemy, Battle Magic, Black Lore of Zahar, Climbing, Collegiate Wizardry, Command, Contemplation, Divine Health, Dungeon Bashing, Familiar, Intimidation, Kin-slaying, Leadership, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Navigation, Passing WIthout Trace, Prophecy, Quiet Magic, Running, Riding, Sensing Power, Skirmishing, Sniping, Soothsaying, Wakefulness, Weapon Focus, Weapon Finesse Category:Classes Category:Zaharan Classes Category:Warrior Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Divine Classes